This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Systems that help drivers identify obstacles and avoid collisions are becoming increasingly popular. While current systems are suitable for their intended use, they are subject to improvement. For example, current systems fail to sufficiently address the legal requirement that a vehicle stop and yield to emergency vehicles (e.g., ambulances, police vehicles, and fire department vehicles), and stop for school buses picking up or dropping off students. The present teachings provide a vehicle safety system that addresses such shortcomings in the art, and provides numerous other advantages as well.